Matthew Meade's Guide to the McGowan Girls
by OvercomeTheDark
Summary: What if the genders were reversed? Matthew Meade, a boy, moves to a 7 girl household and he meets the McGowan girls. Who knew that high school could actually be inside of a house? Based on Megan Meade's... R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hello Megan Meade readers. LOL, here's a story that i thought of doing after reading the amazing, Meagan Meade's Guide to the McGowan Boys. Well, enjoy and please review. I have no clue whether to continue...._

_Disclaimer: i'm not really sure.....  
_

Matthew Meade's Guide to the McGowan Girls

Matthew Meade was sitting in his green & white painted room, on his computer, talking to his best friend, Trey Dale- Franklin, online, when his parent's, Tony & Jennifer knocked on his door.

"Who is it?" Matthew asked, quickly getting up from his army colored computer chair, hiding his can of Coca Cola in his drawers.

"It's us," his father said.

"Come in," Matthew said, sitting back down. His parents had a huge problem with soda. They thought too much was extremely unhealthy. At times, when his friends would have so much caffeine before they went to bed, Matthew would agree with his parents.

Matt's parents, Tony & Jenny were in the Army and normally, any girl with parents who were in the Army, those girls were called Army brats, but Matt was called an Army jerk.

Tony's head peeked into the room, "Hey son," he said, slipping in, with Jenny by his side.

"Hey dad," Matt said, turning to face his parents.

"So," Jenny began, "we sort of have big news," she said.

Matt raised his eyebrows, what could be big news besides…. Oh no.

"We're moving to Korea!" Tony exclaimed.

Matt was sure he was about to frown. He didn't like moving. Actually, scratch that, he _hated_ moving. He would have to leave all his friends, school, and home behind, which sucked. Normally, half of Matt wanted to respect his parents, and just go. But half of Matt felt like it was time to put his foot down. But this time, putting his foot down seemed like an amazing idea.

Matt got up and walked over to his window, inhaling and exhaling, trying not to get angry. It was so annoying. He would always move. But he was in his junior year in high school and he wanted to finish it. In America.

"I'm not going," Matt said.

"Son, please don't do this," Jenny began but Tony cut her off.

"Jen, we did have another option," Tony said, having Jenny giving him glares.

Matt froze. "What kind of other option?" he inquired. He felt like the other option was to be enrolled in some military school.

"Well, just recently I spoke to my friend, James McGowan," Tony said.

"From college?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, him. And so I told him we were moving, and he asked whether it would be hard on you. But I said you were a young man and you were used to it but he insisted that if you didn't want to go and finish high school in America, you could stay with him," Tony said.

"Can't I just stay with Trey?" Matt asked, and then regretted asking. Trey and his family had major problems at home. Trey was the oldest and always looked upon and let's just say that Trey didn't make the smartest moves and would always end up in trouble. So then the little ones would always think that it's okay to get in trouble and so they'd get in trouble, only following their brother's motives. Trey's parents were hard on Trey. Always verbally beating Trey for not being the best role model.

"You know what's going on at Trey's," Jenny said.

"Yeah, forget it," Matt mumbled.

"So what do you think, son? James is a great man, and his family's great. You remember the girls?" Tony asked.

Oh yeah, Matt remembered the McGowan girls. Sam, Elana, Phoebe, Donna, Milly, Izzy, and Cammie. Matt vaguely remembered the last four but he remembered Elana and Phoebe perfectly. Long bushy hair, braces. They weren't the prettiest girls on the block. Matt gulped down the lump in his throat. What if he actually moved in with the McGowans? He would have to live with bracefaces. But then again, he didn't have to move to Ko-freaking-rea.

"I'll do it, I'll move in with the McGowans," Matt said, unable to even hear what just came out of his mouth.

**Kicker5525: Hey dude, gess wat?**

**TooDamn-Funky: Enlighten me.**

**Kicker5525: I'm moving, again.**

**TooDamn-Funky: R U serious? No man, school starts so soon. Homecoming dance? You and Brenda getting your funk on?? **

**Kicker5525: Haha man, as if Brenda would go out with a guy like me**

**TooDamn-Funky: Dude, you're way too goodlooking. Better than me. That is why my screen isn't TooDamn-Goodlooking, dumbo.**

**Kicker5525: LOL. **

**TooDamn-Funky: Anyway, getting off topic, as always, where to, this time? Lemme gess, Grand Turk?**

**Kicker5525: Dude, what is Grand Turk??**

**TooDamn-Funky: I guess not Grand Turk…**

**Kicker5525: LOL**

**TooDamn-Funky: So where exactly are your Army parentals shipping you off with them??**

**Kicker5525: I'm not going with them.**

**TooDamn-Funky: Whaaaa??**

**Kicker5525: My parents are moving to Korea while I am moving in with my dad's friend, James McGowan and his family.**

**TooDamn-Funky: The 7 girl household???? **

**Kicker5525: Yep**

**TooDamn-Funky: Wow… you do realize you'll be surrounded by females??**

**Kicker5525: I am aware of that, man.**

**TooDamn-Funky: Well, I g2g man, female parental is about to kill me for being online so late. Here's what you're gonna do, send me every week or so, an entry. **

**Kicker5525: A what?**

**TooDamn-Funky: You're gonna tell me the details. How they dress, act, blah blah blah. Okay?**

**Kicker5525: Um, okay. **

**TooDamn-Funky: Bye man, good luck. **

_AN: So do you like it??? Please tell me. I need to know whether to continue or not. _Thanks.... Love you all.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! So sorry about the delay... it's just that i needed to find an extra copy of Megan Meade's. Finally, my friend, who had it for like 2 months finally told me that she had one and so now i have it!! so listen what i'm gonna do: I've realized that the chapters in Meg Meade's are so long so i'm gonna split them up... Because i can't write that much... Also, THANKS SOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLL OF THE REVIEWS!! i completely and utterly adore you guys!!! well enjoy this chapter.... the next one coming up soon... Please review!!! **

**Also: to make it clear for everyone, this is based on Meg Meade's... not everything is going to be out of the book but so far, yes. thats why in the disclaimer, look below, it says, it doesnt belong to me. Only some scenes i will change, only because its different. it was 7 boys. not girls. but do enjoy. and please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing... doesn't belong to me.  
**

Chapter Two

As James McGowan pulled into his Victoria-esque house, all Matt could basically was girls. Girls everywhere. One was sitting on a beach chair, tanning, reading a magazine. One was sitting on a chair, writing something in a notebook and was simultaneously talking to one that was sitting in a chair. One was sitting on the grass, listening to her iPod, bobbing her head. And the other little ones were running around the lawn, tackling each other.

What happened? These looked like models. As if the model angels had touched upon them. These weren't the bushy haired, brace face, annoying girls he remembered.

The one, who was tanning, stood up and Matt saw her suntanned body. She was wearing a pink and green bikini with matching shorts. She turned to the one who was sitting and writing and he could read the lettering on the back of her shorts. 'Juicy' scribbled in black lettering.

Then the one who was writing looked up towards the car and then looked back down and said something he couldn't mouth out. Then the one in the Juicy swimsuit looked up and looked right at him. And smiled her perfectly straightened white teeth.

James said something that sent him back to reality. That he was sitting in the car while there were hot girls outside of the car. "Well," James said, turning off the car, "here we are."

Matt didn't answer. A hot girl just smiled at him. Matt didn't think that he actually could answer.

"Matt?" James asked, "Still there?"

Matt nodded and then turned to face James. Did James just catch Matt drooling over one of his daughters? Gross! Now, that was a great way to start.

Then he heard a loud childish laughter and saw the littlest one being tickled by the other little one.

James cracked a smile. "They promised to be on their best behavior," he assured Matt. James unbuckled his seatbelt but then looked at Matt, who was still traumatized by the hot girl smile incident. James laughed and then got out of the car.

_Great. Good job, Matt. Now you saved going over to James and saying, "Hey my parental guardian! I just drooled over your daughter, who by the way is extremely hot_, Matt thought.

Matt's sweaty hand played with the door handle. He looked down. At least he wore his baggy beige capris and his green army shirt. All summer long Matt had worked out at the Army base with the other fellow in-training soldiers. He was basically as good as they were. If only Brenda could see him now. She'd probably drool over him as well.

Matt stepped out of the car. Sometimes when Matt picked things up, his muscles would bulge out and as soon as he strapped his knapsack over his shoulder, he saw a few pairs of eyes staring at his arm.

"There you are!" Rebecca McGowan said, coming out of the front door of the house. She walked up to him, "You've grown so much! I remember when you were seven and you had those cute little chubby cheeks!" she said, pinching his cheeks.

Laughter erupted the lawn and Matt could feel himself melting into one pool of embarrassment.

"And what about that time when you went into my cosmetics case and put on my make up!" she laughed.

Matt stifled a laugh. "Yeah, I remember," he mumbled. Of course he remembered. He spent that whole night trying to wash off the _water-proof_ mascara.

"Rebecca," James warned her.

"What? I'm just trying to make him feel at home," she said.

"Not likely," he muttered.

"I'm just gonna go get my stuff," he muttered, opening the rear door. Rebecca and James had gone back inside of the house, arguing about something.

He slammed the rear door shut and then found himself face to face with the angel herself.

"Sorry," she said, smiling.

He didn't answer; his mouth wouldn't work.

"Sorry about my mother, she is just so annoying sometimes," she rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about it," he said, looking down at the road.

She twirled her blonde streak around her forefinger, "So… Do you need any help?" she asked.

He grabbed his duffle bag, "Nope, I'm okay."

"Okie-dokie," she said, smiling her perfect smile. She leaned against the car, "So… I'm Elana by the way," she said.

"No way," he gaped.

"Um.. Yes way," she giggled.

"_You're _Elana?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," she giggled, "if you don't believe me, I'll show you my birth certificate," she narrowed her eyes, "Weren't you the one who pushed me off of the tree?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"It was a tree bark," Matt corrected.

"Huh. I thought it was a full on tree," she mused.

"No, I don't think so. Then you would have broken both of your legs instead of one," he said.

_Oh good lord… Stop talking!!!_

"So you play soccer?" Elana said, straightening herself and began to walk with him towards the huddle of the girls.

"Yeah," he beamed.

"Impressive," she said.

"Yo!" one of the girls who wore a short tube top with baggy Capri sweatpants said, "What's 'kicker' mean?" she asked.

Then he noticed that his army duffle bag with the lettering 'kicker' all over. "It's my nickname," Matt replied instantly.

"Lame," tube top replied.

"He plays soccer, idiot" she said, then turned to him and winked.

Rebecca walked out of the house to the end of Elana's sentence. "Did I just hear something rude?" she asked.

"No," Elana said as tube top said in unison, "yes."

"I better not have," Rebecca said. "Are you all just going to stand there? We could be out here all night! Introduce yourselves! I'm sure the last thing he remembers was the first 6 of you."

The girl with the notebook stood up. She was wearing a short flowery mini dress. "Hi, I'm Phoebe but people call me Fi," she said, putting out her hand. Matt shook it. "You're an incoming Junior, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," Matt replied.

"Cool, we're in the same grade. Um, so of course you met Elana already," she said, then turning to face the rest of her family.

"That's Samantha," she said, pointing to a tall six foot girl, wearing only black.

"Hi," Samantha said.

Matt lifted his hand in greeting but Phoebe nudged him and said, "She doesn't really do human contact," she said. "Also, call her Sam, not Samantha."

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, if you want her to answer you, call her Sam," Elana cut in.

Matt nodded. Sam was wearing a black undershirt with a black long dress, even though it was about ninety degrees outside.

"Okay so next is Dorona," Phoebe said, pointing to tube top.

"Yo," Dorona said. "My name is Donna, not Dorona," she crossed her arms, "I think I made that pretty clear about 2 years ago."

"Sorry, _Donna_, but I think he should know your real name? Not your gangster or whatever name," Phoebe said.

Donna was silent but she still stood with her arms crossed and she rolled her eyes.

"Then, it's Milly," she pointed to the girl who was still sitting.

Then the girl came around and it was clear to Matt that she was wheeling herself around them.

"Hi," she smiled sweetly. She put out her hand, "Nice to see you again," she said.

"Oh, hi," Matt said, shaking her hand, smiling down at her.

"Next is Izzy," Elana now said, pointing to the one of the little ones.

"HI, _kicker_," she laughed.

_Jeez. Izzy is exactly like Phoebe and Elana seven years ago_, Matt thought.

"And this little one," Elana said, picking up the littlest one out of all of them, "is Cammie."

"Put me down!!!" Cammie yelled, kicking her feet everywhere.

Elana laughed and began to tickle her. "Say hi to Matthew, Cammie," Elana said, tickling.

Cammie laughed, "Hi Matthew."

Matt was amused. Was Elana always this sweet to her siblings? "Hi, Cammie," he replied.

"Now put me down!!" Cammie cried out of laughter.

Elana put her down and ruffled Cammie's hair. Then Donna noticed Matt just standing there, taking in the scene of seven girls. "Um, if you're waiting for the eighth McGowan, then you're totally senile," she said to Matt.

"Dorona Andrea McGowan!" Rebecca chided.

"Sorry," Donna said, then walking up the front porch steps. Then she disappeared inside.

James walked over to Matt. "I'm so sorry about Donna," he said, "She's just a little mad about the rooming situation."

"It's okay," Matt mumbled, "I'm gonna go unpack now."

"Good plan," James murmured then leading Matt inside.

**A/N: so? I sorta... just sorta liked it. And yes, Milly is in a wheelchair... i have a different story plot for her... don't worry, it's gonna be good... or so i hope. And Donna... oh dear Donna... i don't know what to do with her... i can't really do the gangster thing... i'm thinking tomboy-ish/gangster? i dont know... this is harder than i thought! :-). anyways.... please review!!! i need some Matt Meade spirit!! Please... please... pretty please with a cherry on top, review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! don't have time to write a whole excuse but i had a ginormous writer's block. I wanna thank MCZ16 for the idea of boy-ish items considering i have no boys in my family. just girls. ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**disclaimer: i do not know  
**

Chapter Three

Matt woke up at six, feeling jittery. Today was his first day at his school and he was nervous and excited. Definitely not a good mix. He pulled the covers off of him and decided to go to the bathroom. He looked down at his pajamas. At least he wore his black and dark blue plaid cotton pants. That was pretty much all he slept in. He thought maybe he should put on a shirt.

_What if one of the girls walk out and see me?_ He thought.

But then again, he had a four pack. But probably all the guys in town had six packs. Look at the girls, they were goddesses. He imagined what the boys looked like.

_Whatever, girls probably sleep late_, he thought.

So he crept out quietly and tip-toed to the bathroom which was in the end of the hallway. He twisted the doorknob, pushed the door open and was immediately hit with an girl-ish aroma. Then he looked around, the walls were pink. He stepped inside and then he felt a really soft carpet underneath. He looked down and he was stepping on a pink poodle-like carpet. He jumped back.

_Oh my god, it's like girl-city in here_, he thought.

Then he looked on the counter and found where the scent was coming from. Turns out if you put real lavender and rose that were dried in a bowl, they give off a sweet aroma.

He blinked. He figured to brush his teeth. He pulled open the cabinet and then all these sorts of products began tumbling down. He tried catching each one. Then he examined each one.

"Herbal Essences hair gel, Garnier Fructis curling gel, Aussie straightening spray. Oh my god, it's like CVS in here," he whispered in shock.

He put each bottle away and then moved more bottles away and finally found the toothpaste. He brushed his teeth while examining the other products they had. He opened the bottom of the sink and found all sorts of colored pads. He cocked his head to the side, while brushing his teeth.

"What the heck is a tampon?" he mumbled with the toothbrush in his mouth.

He took one out of the tampons out of the Tampax box. It was a stick that was covered in pink plastic. He ripped open the plastic and saw a white plastic thingy with a string attached.

"What the heck?" he murmured. "What's the string for?" he asked in amazement.

Then he got up and said, "You know what? I really don't want to know," he said, in disgust, throwing away the tampon as if it had a disease.

He spit out the toothpaste and then he started hearing sounds in the hallway.

"ELANA!!! GIVE ME BACK MY SHIRT!!!" he heard Donna yell in the hallway.

He heard a door opening and then he heard Elana say, "What shirt?"

He pressed his ear to the door. _Chick fight_, he hoped, _please let there be a chick fight_.

Then there was a knock at the door, causing him to tumble back in surprise. He opened the door slightly, and he saw Sam wearing a black Metallica t-shirt.

"Hi," he smiled.

She raised her eyebrows, "Are you coming out?" she asked.

"Uh," he frowned, "yeah." He grabbed his toothbrush and towel and walked out while Sam squeezed herself in. He turned around to say something and shut the door in his face.

"Uh good morning to you too," he mumbled. He turned back around to the commotion.

"You know, the light blue shirt with the white designs on it?" Donna said.

"Ugh, that shirt is _so_ out of style since 2000," Elana said, rolling her eyes.

Matt looked at Elana. She looked so beautiful with her pink shorts on and a white undershirt.

_So that's what girls sleep in… Sweet._

"I know you took it!" Donna argued.

Elana crossed her arms, "Why would I want to take a shirt from a fourteen year old who doesn't even know the difference between red and pink?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

Donna's mouth dropped down to the floor. "Oh you're dead," Donna said, clenching her fists.

Elana leaned in, "Bite me."

Donna tilted her head to the side and then bit Elana on the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"You gave me permission," Donna grinned.

"I didn't steal your stupid shirt!" Elana yelled.

Then Donna and Elana began arguing and shouting at the same time.

The door near where Matt was standing opened up, and Phoebe rushed out, wearing an oversized brown shirt, holding something green in her hand. She stomped over to the commotion and yelled, "STOP IT!"

Elana and Donna immediately stopped.

"You guys are sooo annoying! Some people in this house are actually trying to sleep! I know you, Elana need to get dressed and put on a whole new face and I know you, Donna need to work out or whatever you do up so early but _I_ actually want to sleep!"

When they didn't answer her, Phoebe continued, "If you guys don't stop, I will go into your rooms and steal both of your shirts and burn them. And I'll see how much you guys like that."

Phoebe shoved twenty dollars into Donna's palm. "Here's 20 bucks. Buy another t-shirt and let me sleep. Okay?"

Donna nodded.

"I didn't even steal her shirt," Elana said, "you just gave away twenty dollars for nothing."

"Elana," Phoebe groaned, "you wore that shirt yesterday!"

"Oh…. That one?" Elana asked.

Phoebe groaned and then stomped away to her room.

Then Elana and Donna both felt Matt staring at them.

"Yeah? What do you want?" Donna asked.

"Oh nothing, sorry," Matt mumbled and then walked into his room. He unzipped his suitcase and then paused. Something didn't look right.

He heard Isabella laughing hysterically like a little devil. He closed his eyes, breathed in till three and then stomped into the hallway.

He found Isabella looking through his GSM and Playboy magazines. He saw her tilt her head to her side and ask, "What does XXX mean?"

Matt's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. He ran over and snatched the magazines away. "Nothing, it means nothing," he assured her.

"Is that what I'm gonna look like in twenty years?" she asked, looking hopeful, pointing to the extremely sexy woman on the cover of the magazine, wearing a pink bikini.

Matt didn't answer her. He rushed into his room and hid his magazines under his mattresses.

Then he saw Cammie come out of his closet wearing something plastic on her finger.

"Oh. My. God!" Matt groaned. "Cammie," he smiled sweetly, "come here."

She laughed like a witch and then once when Matt stepped forward, she ran out the door and down the hall.

"Cammie!" he begged, "COME BACK!"

He ran down the hallway, begging for no one to come out. Then he saw Sam scoop up Cammie out of nowhere.

"Woah," Matt said, impressed, "I thought you were in the bathroom."

"Yeah, well, while you were drooling over my sister, I managed to sneak away," Sam said, pulling off the condom off of Cammie's finger.

"Sorry," he blushed.

"It's okay. Just find a really good hiding spot for it," Sam said, putting Cammie down.

"Thanks."

Matt trudged away, feeling so mortified. Just imagine what Elana would be like if Cammie ran past her with a condom on her finger?

He walked into his room and spent the rest of the morning inside until Rachel and James called him down for breakfast.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys. SO here's the story: Silly old me forgot the Megan Meade's Guide book in my basement. And while i was at sleepaway, i totally forgot i had it in my house. But then the girl that i had taken it from, asked me to give it back, if i was done writing the story. Then it hit me. Where in the world did i put the book?? So i spent a whole two days searching for the book in my room. Then i called my best friend, and she says, "isn't it in your basement?"**

**I allow you all to smack me upside the head. Virtually, that is. **

**ENJOY!! and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**Disclaimer: i'm not so sure**

Chapter Four

From: Kicker5525

To: TooDamn-Funky

Matthew Meade's Guide to the McGowan Girls

Entry One

Observation #1: When they're beautiful, they know it. For example, Elana, the second to oldest. She knows she's gorgeous. Like when I stare at her (and man, you HAVE to), she flips her hair in a way, that makes her look sooo hot. Yeah, i know, you thought it only happens in tv shows.

Observation #2: Their bathrooms are the make up and hair aisles of your nearest CVS.

Observation #3: They fight. Over anything. Even the silliest thing. For example, Phoebe (or Fi) lent Elana her hairdryer and Elana never gave it back. Once Fi asked her for it, Elana still wouldn't give it back. Then they argued. For a long time. Then Elana decided that neither of them would get it, so she threw it out the window.

Observation #4: They have these weird things called Tampons. And I'm not really sure what they use it for. But I think they use it for nosebleeds. And Pads? I'm not so sure I know what those things are for yet.

Observation #5: They have no problem going through my things, but God forbid, I went through theirs.

Observation #6: I don't know WHAT they do in the bathoom, but they take HOURS (not exaggerating). Maybe it has to do with the CVS within their bathroom.

Observation #7: If you think that girls eat only lettuce, you are way wrong, my friend. Girls eat. Like pigs. Wanna know why some girls don't eat on dates? Well, because you'd be spending a whole lot of money. Just on her main meal.

Observation #8: They change clothes. Every. Two. Seconds. I don't understand the sole purpose. They looked good in the first outfit but NOOOOO, God forbid they take advice from me.

Observation #9: They always think they are fat. For example, "Oh my gosh, I just ate sooo much!! I NEED to go to the gym, ASAP" Um, honey, you shouldn't have ate that piece of cake in the first place.

Observation #10: They know how to make enemies. Big time. And me? I'm their number one target.

**A/N: I will, and i promise will be writing more this week. I know you guys are pissed because it's so short. But... I have to leave to a wedding right now. So PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! **

**God bless you all!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey people! I know i promised to upload last time but things came up and my friend is constantly asking me to bring back her Megan Meade's. Anyhoozle, how was everyone's thanksgiving?? Hope you guys went all crazy on that turkey's butt!! And what about me?? Well i was and still am sick!!! ON THANKSGIVING! Well anyway, i hope you guys enjoy this chapter... i WILL upload soon because... i am sick and therefore, i cannot get out of bed so my butt will be plastered onto my mattress. (YAY) ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEWWWW!!!**

**Disclaimer: blah-blah-beblah... own nothing**

Chapter Five

Once Matt had sent the email to his best friend, Trey, his closed his laptop and leaned back onto his bed. Sighing frustratingly, he figured it would be best if he just went downstairs to the kitchen. He stood up and looked down at his outfit. He was wearing one of his green army crew neck shirts paired off with jeans. Then he looked down at his dog tag that he was wearing. He remembered a vivid memory of his father giving it to him when he was six.

Matt let his finger run across the tag, reading off the tag that said: everything happens for a reason. That reason is only known after the incident.

Then he realized how much he missed his parents and the base. Who was he going to play Saturday football with? It was always with his dad and the guys at the base. He was sure the McGowan girls didn't want to play with him. But it was for the best. He was not going to spend his junior year in Korea.

Matt stood up and walked over to his door and pressed his ear against it. He didn't hear anything. The little monsters were downstairs. He gathered his things and walked out, smacking himself into Fi.

"Oh, my gosh, I'm sorry," Fi apologized.

"No, it's OK, I didn't see where I was going," he smiled.

Fi laughed, "So how are you holding up?" she asked.

Matt sighed, "I'm doing OK, I guess."

Fi put her hand on his arm, "Everything's going to be OK, trust me. It's just that you're new and we've never had a boy in our house. My sisters aren't adjusted yet. But don't worry, they will be."

Matt let her words sink in. He was going to be OK. He and the girls needed to adjust to each other. "Yeah, you're right."

Fi smiled. "Sorry about this morning, by the way."

"Oh it's OK, I'm just gonna have to get used to it, right?"

Fi laughed, "Right."

Matt looked down at Fi's outfit. She was wearing purple skinny jeans and a white off the shoulder bubble shirt. So that's what girls dress in? Matt felt out of place.

Fi looked down at her outfit. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, you look great. It's just me," he laughed.

"Ah, I see. Well, there's nothing wrong in having your own taste. You should see what other girls wear. This," she pointed to her outfit, "is an outcast outfit. Girls don't dress like this. I have my own style and I'm not afraid to show it."

Matt was impressed. Fi was a headstrong girl and he admired her for it. "Well, c'mon, truthfully, just admit my outfit is horrible."

Fi hesitated. "OK fine. I mean, if I were in your body, paired with my personality, I wouldn't wear that. But you don't have my Persona so it doesn't matter. If you feel like wearing that, wear it."

Then Fi said, "I'm going to go eat. This girl's gotta have her morning power juice."

Matt laughed. Fi was funny too. "I'll come down with you. So I can have backup."

Fi laughed as they both went down the stairs. "My little sisters aren't so bad. You'll see."

"I'd like to see that happen," he mumbled.

Fi smiled, "I promise they are not so bad if you just adjust."

Then she stopped short. "Sorry, but I can't be your backup," she said.

"You OK?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just forgot something important in my room. You can wait if you want."

Matt didn't want to seem too needy so he said, "No it's OK, I'll just go in."

Fi smiled, "OK, oh and Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you have planned for after school?" she asked.

"Soccer tryouts," Matt answered.

"Should have known. What about after that?" she asked.

"Nothing, I guess. Why?" he asked.

"You'll see. And trust me, you're going to have a fun time," Fi said.

"Well, if you're not going to tell me, at least give me a hint."

"It has to do with you and your wardrobe and my style," she winked.

**A/N: Please... just take another minute out of ur time and please review.... it will make me feel so much better!!!!**

**God bless you all,**

**~othNCISfanatic**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know i know.. you probably all hate me.. I hate myself as well, don't worry. just enjoy and since i'm snowed in here in NY, i'll probably update real soon. If not, i give you all permission to smack me repeatedly on and/or upside my head. **

**Disclaimer: not even going to waste my time with this. **

Chapter Six

Since Matt finished his soccer tryouts, and got looked down at by all the guys when he got praised by the coach, he left the field in a hurry to find Fi leaning back on her car with her big bug eye white rimmed glasses.

"Hey," Fi said, smiling, "how was tryouts?"

"Eh, I don't really know, I just hope I make the team," Matt said.

"I'm sure you will, I heard you're really good," Fi said.

Matt laughed, "Heard from where?"

Fi winked, "I have my sources," she said as they both climbed into the car. As Fi started the car, she looked over to Matt, "So," she began, "where do you want to go shopping first?"

Matt looked down at his hands, "Look, Fi, I appreciate what you're trying to do for me but I have very little money and—"

Fi interrupted, "No worries, my friend works in American Eagle and then my other friend works in Abercrombie, I'm sure they can give you a discount and I'll pay the leftover."

"It's really okay, Fi, really, I don't want you spending your money on me."

"Look, don't worry about it, okay? Besides," she said as she reached into her pocket, "my dad called up your dad this morning and when he said we're going shopping, your dad sent over some cash," she said, smiling, holding up several hundred dollar bills.

Matt's jaw fell down to the floor. "How much money is that?" he asked.

Fi laughed, "None of your business. All you need to know is that it will be spent all on you."

Matt smiled, "Thanks, Fi, really, I appreciate you doing this for me."

"Hey, no problem, I love shopping." Fi pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "So, are we still going to American Eagle and Abercrombie? Because I did tell my friends we were coming."

Matt laughed, "You sure have a lot of friends."

"Well, not everyone's like Elana, I actually have true friends," Fi mumbled but Matt heard her clearly. He sensed that between the two sisters, there was some sense of jealousy and dislike.

"So what do you think of this outfit?" Fi shouted at Matt over the loud music as she held up a bold preppy shirt with shorts with a leather belt.

Matt hesitated, "Doesn't it, um, seem a little preppy to you?"

"Oh come onn, we've been through this entire Abercrombie store and yes, I agree it looks preppy but that's the new style out there for guys. Unless you'd like to look like that kid," she pointed to the gothic looking kid walking outside of the store, who didn't even bother looking into the store.

"Hey Fi!" they heard a voice shout behind them.

Matt and Fi turned around and there stood a very pretty girl wearing jeans that were on her very low and a tank top that revealed way too much.

"Hey Charlotte!" Fi hugged the girl. "Char, this is Matt. Matt, this is Charlotte, my friend from… Oh I don't know," Fi laughed.

Charlotte put her hand on her hip, "We go way back," she winked.

"Yeah, I think we took those art classes together," Fi said.

"You draw?" Matt asked Fi.

"Oh yeah, she draws, she paints, you name it. Fi's amazing," Char said.

Fi blushed, "I am not."

"Yes you are! Oh em gee, even your finger painting looks amazing. Mine looked like it was made by a five year old," Char said.

Fi laughed, "If you say so. I got a D on that, by the way."

"Yeah while everyone else got an F,"

Before Matt could get another word in, Fi grabbed the preppy outfit along with more shirts and pants then shoved him into a dressing room. "Now," she began, "think of this as a makeover. Find an outfit that you think will look good on you," she said, pointing to the stack of clothes that were on the little seat within the changing room, "then come out, and I'll give you my score," she winked.

"Score?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I do this with all my friends. When they try something on, I rate them from 1 to 10. Ten being the highest. Now go!" she pushed him into the room and closed the door.

Matt looked down at his options. Correction: he looked down at his very many options. There were so many options; he didn't know where to begin. He took the denim skinny jeans and took one of their "classics" plaid shirt. He put the jeans on but when he got to the shirt, the buttons were way too small.

He walked out of the dressing room and Phoebe gasped.

"Yeah, I know, but I can't understand these buttons! They're so small," Matt said.

"What?" Phoebe said, staring at his abs.

Charlotte nudged her and laughed.

"Oh, the buttons. Yeah, their manufacturing skills are… " She looked at his abs, "interesting."

"No kidding. So… what's your ratings ladies?" Matt said, crossing his arms.

Charlotte put her finger on her chin while the other hand rested on her skinny hip. "I give you a 9."

"9? Why not 10? I think I look good," Matt said.

"You complained about the buttons. Models never complain," Charlotte said. "I should know. I'm a model."

"Ha! Right," Phoebe laughed, "You _should_ know, but you don't," she joked.

"Hey! I don't _always_ complain. Just sometimes," Charlotte winked.

"Yeah yeah, well I give Matt a 9.5. You gotta figure out how to use those buttons if you wanna wear that to school," Phoebe said.

"Good point, but," he fiddled with the buttons, "I can't."

"Charlotte!"

They all turned to the manager.

"They need you at the register," the manager said.

"Okay," she replied. She turned to Phoebe and Matt, "I gotta go but it's getting crowded," she said, pointing to the large amount of people in the store, "You should stay near your dressing room or else someone will take it."

"Yeah sure, thanks for your help," Phoebe said.

"No prob," Charlotte smiled.

"Nice meeting you," Matt said.

"Same to you, good luck!" she yelled over her shoulder as she left them.

"I really need to figure out how to button these," Matt said, playing with the buttons, as they stood in his dressing room.

Phoebe laughed, "Here, let me try," she said, walking in, letting the door close behind her. As she buttoned his shirt up, he couldn't help but notice her petite slender figure and her small hands with purple-coated nails.

She looked up and caught him staring. She smiled, "Yes?"

"Nothing," he said, "I like your nails."

"This coming from a guy who spent his years in an army camp?" she said, finishing off the last button.

Matt laughed, "I'm not really a tough guy."

"I can tell that about you," she said, resting her hands on his chest. "You have a soft side. Most guys would've already left my house by now."

Matt smiled, "What do you mean?"

"Have you seen our bathroom?" Phoebe asked.

Matt laughed, "Yeah, so?"

"It's your nearest CVS in there."

"That's what I thought when I walked in there!"

Phoebe laughed. "See? Most guys would've left. You have a soft side."

"Eh, you mean feminine."

"Same difference," she winked.

They stood looking at each other in silence, her hands still resting on his chest. As they both eased in towards each other, she stopped and lifted her hands off of his chest.

"Well, um," she said, awkwardly, "I think you should get that shirt."

Matt cleared his throat, "Uh, yeah."

Three hours later, Phoebe and Matt walked out of the mall with several bags from several stores.

As they both sat into the car and Phoebe started the engine, Matt looked at her.

"Why'd you take me to Abercrombie?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Doesn't seem like your type of store. I mean, you didn't even look at anything."

"Well, you're right, it isn't," Phoebe said.

"But you have a friend who works there."

"I don't judge the people I meet because of what they look like," she said.

Matt nodded, "I get that."

"When you meet someone, normally, human reaction is to judge them based on what they look like. But it shouldn't be. It's who the person is on the inside that counts. What Charlotte wears has nothing to do with our friendship. Sure, it doesn't look like she wears much but she's a real sweet person."

Matt nodded, letting Phoebe's words sink in. She was right. "Where did you meet her?"

"She used to be Elana's best friend."

"Used to?"

"They had a pretty bad fight. Elana stole Charlotte's boyfriend and Charlotte stomped out, angry. I saw her at art classes after and I don't know, I was there for her when her own best friend wasn't."

That didn't sound like Elana. Not at all, Matt thought. Elana was sweet and gorgeous, not evil and deceiving.

"But again, that's just Charlotte's side of the story. I'll never know Elana's."

"You guys aren't close?" Matt asked, relieved that it was just Charlotte's side of the story.

"We are close but to a limit."

Matt left it at that. He didn't want to push for more information because he felt like it just wasn't his place.

"Thanks, Fi."

"For?" she asked.

"For today."

She smiled as she turned into the driveway, "No problem, Kicker. I'm glad to help. Someone needed to get you out of the house."

He gathered his bags and from the corner of his eyes, he saw Elana sitting on the top step of the house. He opened the door. "You coming?"

"I'll be there soon. Just gotta go into the backyard for a sec."

"Ok," Matt said. Matt walked up the driveway and up the steps.

Elana looked up. "Hey," she smiled.

"Hey."

"Wanna join me?" she asked.

Matt put his bags down, "Sure." He sat down on the step, his knee slightly touching hers.

"So I see my sister took you on a shopping spree," she said, glancing at the bags.

"Yeah."

She touched the Abercrombie bag, "She took you to Abercrombie?"

"Surprising, right?"

"Uh, yeah, it's totally not Fi."

Matt smiled, "Yeah but it wasn't bad."

"Was it busy there?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, I guess," Matt answered in confusion.

"I don't go there, really. I just shop online nowadays," she said, throwing her hair back, "So much easier."

"Is that the only reason?" Matt asked.

Elana looked at him, "So I guess you've met Charlotte."

"Yeah, she's cool."

"Yeah, so Fi didn't tell you that Charlotte and I were best friends?"

"She did, but you can tell me your side of the story," Matt said.

"There's no side. Just Luke and I thought we were really in love and… we weren't. I was stupid and irrational. What's more important is friends, you know?" she said, twirling a strand of hair.

"Yeah, I do. You're so right."

Elana smiled, "I know," she said, leaning in very slowly towards Matt. Then when there was about two inches of a difference between their faces, Elana moved a strand of hair out of Matt's eyes.

"Goodnight Matt," she whispered seductively into his ear before getting up and walking into the house.

**A/N: yeah yeah, i left it off in a reeeally weird place but it gets better, trust me. please review! it just takes two seconds out of ur day! **

**Thanks so much,**

**God bless you all,**

**~othNCISfanatic**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I am SO SO SO a million times sorry I haven't uploaded anything up for this story and it's been months if not a year. I am so tremendously sorry, you guys do not understand. I hope you all can forgive me for being so effing stupid. I'm just so prone to letting that little devil we call writer's block take over my mind. But now I will be updating regularly. Mostly because I have kicked Writer's Block's ass and because I have a little bit more free time. So here's a new chappy for Matt Meade's. Hope you all enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not entire sure.  
**

Chapter Seven

"Phoebe took you out shopping?" Matt's mother asked over the phone.

"I know, I know, Mom. I told her not to but she insisted," Matt answered, glancing at the bags that laid perfectly still against his wall. It's not that he wouldn't wear them, it's just the thought of trying too hard went against all his morals. And Phoebe was really nice enough to spend two hours with him in the mall. That said something.

"Wow, well it seems like now you're making friends," he heard his mom say, happily and he could've sworn that he heard her clapping in the background.

Yeah, making friends all right. Only with Fi and maybe with Elana, he wanted to say to his mom but couldn't really bring up the guts to say it. He didn't want his parents knowing that he felt a little homesick. "Yeah," Matt answered automatically.

"Just don't wear those horrible baggy pants that show your tidy whities, alright?" his mom said.

"Mom, I don't wear tidiewidies," Matt said, feeling his face turning ten shades of red.

"Well you get my point. I just hate those pants. Those aren't even pants, it is a skirt with legs."

"I got it," Matt rolled his eyes, smiling.

Down the hall he heard a girl shriek and a door slam. Izzy and Cammie were yelling at each other somewhere down the stairs. In the attic room above Megan's room, Sam turned on a heavily screaming electric guitar track and she heard a deep male's voice, followed by a heavy plop down onto the bled, springs squeaking.

"Matthew?"

"Sorry Ma, what?" Matt said, shaking his head.

"Your dad wants to know if there's anyone on the soccer team as good as you."

Matt smiled, his father was always proud of Matt and his talent with the soccer ball. "There's this one guy that's good but the rest of them are alright."

There was a knock at the door as Matt's mom told the news over to his dad.

"Come in," Matt called out.

The door opened, revealing a very _revealing_ Elana, who was wearing a short denim skirt, a short white flowy shirt that ended above her belly button. She was wearing a light black cardigan and her hair was in a side ponytail. She leaned against the doorframe, her skirt rising just a little. She twirled her lock of hair around her finger, smiling seductively at Matt.

"Hey," she said.

_Holy Victoria's Secret catalog_, Matt thought, praying that his mouth didn't topple open.

"What? Matthew? Did I lose you?"

"Mom, I kinda have to go," Matt said into the phone but still oogling at Elana.

"Okay, sweetie, we'll talk to you soon. We miss you!" his mother said.

"Miss you too," Matt mumbled.

"Love ya!"

"Mhm bye!" Matt said, hanging up the phone and throwing it beside him onto the bed.

"Hi," he replied, looking at Elana.

"Me and a few of the gang are going out to the Rock to watch the stars," she said, chewing a piece of gum. "Wanna come?"

"Oh, uh," Matt glanced at the bedside table where the digital clock read 9:48 PM. "Isn't it kind of late?" he asked.

"That's kind of the point," Elana said, smiling. "Come on. It's so cool. And I really want you to meet my friends. You'll love them."

Matt forced himself to look at her perfect, tan face. She really looked hopeful, batting her eyelashes. She really _did_ want him there.

"Come on, I know you've got a bad boy in there somewhere," she smiled, wiggling her perfectly plucked eyebrows.

Matt laughed. She was right, it was time for him to stop being such a pansy ass and start taking chances. An image of Brenda Thompson popped into his head- a beautiful girl that Matt had crushed on for three years but hadn't said a coherent word to.

"Okay," he said, swinging his legs around to place his feet on the floor. He stood up and grabbed his leather jacket.

"Where did you get that?" Elana said, giggling as she pointed to his jacket.

"Today, Fi bought it for me," he said, slipping his arms into the sleeves of the jacket.

"Very sexy," she said, smiling, walking out of Matt's room, turning around and motioning for him to follow.

Matt gripped the side of his seat as Elana's car bumped along a dirt road, winding its way through the trees toward the top of a big hill. They stopped once they reached the top of the hill, in front of a rock. So that was the "Rock" that Elana had told him that they were going to go to.

As Elana twisted the keys out of the ignition, she sighed. "So do you miss Texas?" she said, turning her body 90 degrees to face him.

"Kinda," Matt slowly replied.

"Leave anyone behind? Best friends… girlfriends?" Elana asked.

Matt laughed nervously, running his fingers through his hair, "No. Well… yeah, I mean—,"

"Best friend or boyfriend?"

"Best friend. Trey," Matt replied. "No girlfriends."

"Oh." She turned back around to face the wheel. "Good."

_Good? What is she saying? She probably has guys all over her all the time,_ Matt thought.

His thoughts were interrupted when they heard a loud knock on the driver's window, followed by lots of laughter and howling.

Elana opened the door and slid out, Matt following. He came around the car to find a guy sliding his hands under Elana's butt, "Hey baby," he mumbled, before he crashed his lips onto hers, moaning.

Matt was right. She did have guys all over her.

The guy looked past Elana at Matt. "Oh. Hey," he said flatly.

That was the same guy who shoved him off the field and could have gotten heavily penalized for playing dirty that same afternoon during tryouts. His name was Hank.

"Hi," Matt replied, clenching his jaw. He hated this guy already. "How's it going?"

"Fine," Hank replied. "You?"

"Fine."

"Everyone! This is Matt," Elana called out when they had reached the Rock, where everyone sat on. "Matt," Elana sai,d turning to him, "This is everyone."

"Hi, Matt!" they all trilled, like a class full of preschoolers.

Matt laughed as he lifted his hand for a wave. "Hi."

"Babe," Elana said, turning to Hank, her eyelashes batting. "Can you get us some drinks?" she asked him.

Hank muttered a curse word along with a 'yes, dear' as he made his way towards the cooler that sat against one of the cars.

Elana grabbed Matt's hand and dragged him to where a red Ferrari sat parked, with girls on the hood. "Hey Elana!" the girls all exclaimed, waving as they approchaed the car.

"Hi girlies, this," she said, pushing Matt infront of them, "is Matt."

"Ooh," he heard one of them say as she pushed up her chest and grinned seductively at him.

He saw out of the corner of his eye that Hank was returning with three bottles of beer. He handed one to Elana and shoved one into Matt's hand.

Jesus, Matt didn't understand why Hank hated him so much. Maybe it was because Matt was just as a good of a soccer player as Hank was and maybe it's because Matt was living under the same roof as Hank's girlfriend.

Hank caught Matt staring at him and gave him the finger while Elana talked with her friends. Then Hank walked up to Elana, moved her hair off of her shoulder and whispered something into her ear. Then they both took each other's hand and Hank led Elana away behind the bushes.

Before they had entered the bush, Matt could've sworn Hank glancing over his shoulder and shooting a triumphant look at Matt as he slid his hand into Elana's back pocket.

**Author's Note: Leaving it off in weird places is just a talent of mine XD I know, I'm sorry but if I would've continued, the chapter would've been like 10 pages long. Either way, I hope you've enjoyed! Now that you've met Hank (Hailey parallel). Can't wait for you to meet his twin brother Anson. Hope you enjoyed and please review! :)**

-OvercomeTheDark


End file.
